lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sansa Starke
Sansa Starke is the daughter of Eddard, and Cateyln Starke making her a member of House Starke through her father, and a member of House Tully through her mother. Sansa Starke has five siblings in the form of Robb, Aria, Bran, Rickon Starke, and Jon Snow of which Robb is the heir apparent of the house and is a brilliant fighter as well as a growingly powerful commander of House Starke, her sister Aria is a tom boy that enjoys training in sword fighting more then stitching clothing, her brother Jon Snow is a trusted and skilled commander in House Starke despite being a bastard child, her brothers Rickon, and Brann are both young, but Brann is especially powerful in Magi and Rickon as he has grown has shown a growing skill in Magi as well. Along with this she is the wife Harrold Hardyng of House Hardyng and would leave for the lands of House Arryn following this marriage. With Harrold Hardyng she has one child in the form of Robin Hardyng of whom is only four at the time of the Rise of Lucerne and thus still very young and relatively inimportant. Sansa Starke was born the second child of Eddard, and Catelyn Starke and during her youth she was very close to her mother of whom taught her the ways of being a lady defining who she would be throughout her life. Sansa Starke has been at the forefront of the policial maneuvering of House Starke, and it was believed by many that she was going to be given as a wife to the prince of House Lannister Joffrey Lannister, but spies within House Starke came to understand that Joffrey was a supremely troubled young man and they back out. With Sansa now without a fiance her mother and father were approached by Harrold Hardyng the young heir to House Hardyng of whom wished to wed Sansa Starke after hearing of her kind heart and beautiful eyes. He would convinse them of his worthiness and she would be married to Harrold Hardyng of whom would return to Berne with young Sansa. Back in Berne she would join alongside her new husband as he was tasked by House Arryn to colonize and expand into the region west of Berne. Founding the town of Greengarden she would become the High Lady of the new castle and town, thus rising her to a level she thought wouldn`t have been possible with House Hardyng. The rustic lifestyle of Greengarden would take its tole on her as they were forced to deal with the constant threat of the Orcs that were present in the area, and there were also significant numbers of Trollocs in the area, but despite all of this they were able to push forward and she would become pregnant with their first child shortly afterwards. History Main Article : Timeline of Sansa Starke Early History Sansa Starke was born the second child of Eddard, and Catelyn Starke and during her youth she was very close to her mother of whom taught her the ways of being a lady defining who she would be throughout her life. Sansa Starke has been at the forefront of the policial maneuvering of House Starke, and it was believed by many that she was going to be given as a wife to the prince of House Lannister Joffrey Lannister, but spies within House Starke came to understand that Joffrey was a supremely troubled young man and they back out. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Marriage With Sansa now without a fiance her mother and father were approached by Harrold Hardyng the young heir to House Hardyng of whom wished to wed Sansa Starke after hearing of her kind heart and beautiful eyes. He would convinse them of his worthiness and she would be married to Harrold Hardyng of whom would return to Berne with young Sansa. Family Members Eddard Starke3.jpg|Eddard Starke - Father|link=Eddard Starke CATELYN Starke.jpg|Catelyn Starke - Mother|link=Catelyn Starke Harrold Hardyng Cover.jpg|Harrold Hardyng - Husband|link=Harrold Hardyng Robb Starke.jpg|Robb Starke - Brother|link=Robb Starke Bran Starke Cover.jpg|Brann Starke - Brother|link=Brann Starke Arya Stark by AniaEm.jpg|Arya Starke - Sister|link=Arya Starke Rickon Starke.jpg|Rickon Starke - Brother|link=Rickon Starke Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Half Brother|link=Jon Snow Brandon Starke.jpg|Brandon Starke - Uncle|link=Brandon Starke Benjen Starke.png|Benjen Starke - Uncle|link=Benjen Starke Lyanna Starke Cover.jpg|Lyanna Starke - Aunt|link=Lyanna Starke Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Sansa Starke Arya-Stark-game-of-thrones-19215932-1920-1080.jpg|Arya Starke - Family/Friend|link=Arya Starke Harrold Hardyng Cover.jpg|Harrold Hardyng - Lover|link=Harrold Hardyng Liana Beyne Cover Replace.jpg|Liana Beyne - Friend|link=Liana Beyne Maryl Gripper Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Maryl Gripper - Friend|link=Maryl Gripper Margot Robbet Cover Front.jpg|Margot Robbet - Friend|link=Margot Robbet Elize Scorpian Cover Amazing.jpeg|Elize Scorpian - Rival|link=Elize Scorpian Category:House Starke Category:Stormwind Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Brann Category:House Hardyng Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:People of Tristfall Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Tully